picsoufandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Blog utilisateur:Paul112/Interview de Gérson L. B. Teixeira
thumb|left|Le fameux [[Gérson L. B. Teixeira.]] Salut à tous, les PicsouWikiens ! En ce jour du 1 janvier 2016, je vous propose une interview d'auteur quelque peu exceptionnelle. Dans celle-ci je vous montre les propos de Gérson L. B. Teixeira, qui a eu la gentillesse de répondre à mes questions. Comme celui-ci est de nationalité brésilienne et que nous parlons en anglais pour nous comprendre (et qu'il a donc répondu à mes questions dans cette langue), je vous propose deux versions de l'interview : la version originale rédigée dans la langue de Shakespeare, ainsi que sa traduction française (traduction réalisée par moi-même). Si vous voyez des erreurs de traduction, n'hésitez pas à me le dire dans les commentaires ! ;) Bonne lecture : j'espère que cette interview vous plaira. Interview traduite en français — Quand et où êtes-vous né ? Quel est votre nom de naissance ? Je suis né à Santo André, une ville près de São Paulo en 1957, quand les dinosaures marchaient encore sur la Terre. Je fus baptisé Gerson Luiz Teixeira Borlotti. — Qu'est-ce que B signifie dans votre nom? B est le B de Borlotti, nom de famille de ma mère, qui a quitté la région de Bergame, en Italie, au moment de la Première Guerre mondiale. — Pouvez-vous nous parler un peu de vous ? De votre jeunesse ? De votre découverte du monde de Donald Duck et de Mickey Mouse ? Un des premiers souvenirs que je garde en mémoire est d'être assis dans une petite Jeep avec un Picsou que mon père avait acheté pour moi. Malheureusement, je ne me souviens pas précisément de l'histoire, mais je me souviens très bien que c'était une aventure du début des années 60 ; la bande dessinée de Carl Barks n'a jamais quitté ma vie. Je me souviens d'avoir lu beaucoup d'histoires Disney, mais aussi de nombreux magazines Hanna Barbera, et aussi d'Harvey Comics,Hanna Barbera et Harvey Comics étaient deux éditeurs importants des années 1960. (Richie Rich, Tininha, etc). Au début des vacances, ma mère allait au kiosque à journaux, et achetait un grand nombre de ces merveilles colorées. Je pense que c'était cette diversité de styles qui m'a préparé à passer à travers les différents univers de personnages avec lesquels je travaille depuis toutes ces années passées en tant que scénariste. — Racontez-nous vos débuts comme dessinateur. Racontez-nous votre entrée chez Disney. Adolescent, je savais déjà que je voulais travailler dans ce domaine. À 15 ans, j'ai réuni mes gribouillis, pris un bus, et suis allé à São Paulo, à Editora Abril, qui publiait alors des magazines Disney. Ils aimaient mes dessins, mais m'ont demandé de renforcer mon style, et de revenir plus tard. À 18 ans, je me suis proposé à nouveau comme assistant. Lors de ma première année chez cet éditeur Disney, je devais réévaluer mes prétentions. Je pensais toujours à dessiner, mais le directeur du département a trouvé que j'étais plus doué dans mon texte que sur la planche de dessin. Après quelques tentatives, je ne cesse pas l'écriture. — Vous souvenez-vous de la première bande dessinée Disney que vous avez lu ? Les histoires qui ont marqué mon enfance étaient toutes deux de Carl Barks. — Quel était exactement votre travail chez Disney ? Pendant les 20 années que j'ai travaillé chez Editora Abril, j'ai été scénariste de bande dessinée pendant 19 d'entre elles. — Pourriez-vous nous dire quel est votre personnage préféré dans le monde de Mickey Mouse et Donald Duck ? Dans l'univers de Mickey, c'est Dingo. Dans celui de Donald, c'est sans aucun doute Popop Duck. Ma première histoire le mettait en scène dans son identité de Super Popop (O Outro Lado Do Meio-Dia). Avec une histoire de six planches, également avec Super Popop, j'ai gagné mon premier comme meilleure scénariste de bande dessinée.Prix créé par Editora Abril en 1977, pour reconnaître et valoriser le talent des professionnels qui travaillent dans tous les titres de la société. — Quelle est l'histoire de Disney ou gag que vous avez écrit et que vous préférez ? Il y en a plusieurs, mais je me souviens d'une en particulier, appelée : E Quem Carrega O Rei?, avec Popop, en Popop de la jungle. (I.N.D.U.C.K.S. : B 850018) — Avant que nous ne vous contactions, connaissiez-vous Picsou Wiki ? Non, je ne le connaissais pas. — Préférez-vous Mickey Mouse ou Donald Duck ? Je préfère Donald Duck. — Quelle est votre auteur Disney préféré ? C'est Carl Barks. — Quand vous étiez petit, quel genre de bande dessinée lisiez-vous (Disney et non-Disney) ?' J'y ai répondu plus tôt. (voir le passage sur sa jeunesse) '— Quel a été votre premier métier ? J'ai d'abord travaillé dans le département de création d'une petite agence de publicité. — Avez-vous fait des études (si oui, où et en quoi) ? J'ai étudié dans une école de publicité. — En dehors de Disney, quelle sont vos séries de bandes dessinées préférées ? Comme beaucoup de personnes : Astérix, Tintin, Snoopy, Calvin, Groo... — Avec lequel de vos collègues Disney préfériez-vous travailler ? Je n'avais pas de (collègue) favori. J'étais ravi de voir mes histoires conçues par Luis Podavin, Irineu Soares Rodrigues, Moacir Rodrigues Soares, Gustavo Machado et Roberto Fukue. — Quand et pourquoi avez-vous cessé de travailler pour Disney ? En 1997, Editora Abril a cessé de produire des histoires Disney, puis l'ensemble du département a été dissout. Interview en version originale — When and where were you born ? What is your birth name ? I was born in Santo André, a city near São Paulo in 1957, when dinosaurs still walked the earth. I was baptized with the name Gerson Luiz Teixeira Borlotti. — What B knows your name ? B is Borlotti, family surname of my mother who left the Bergamo region of Italy, at the time of the 1st World War. — Can you talk a little about yourself ? Of his youth ? His discovery of the world of Donald Duck and Mickey Mouse ? One of the earliest memories I keep in memory is of sitting in a small Jeep with a Scrooge that my father had bought for me. Unfortunately I do not recall the issue, but I remember well that it was an adventure of Carl Barks's early 60's comics never left my life. I remember reading very Disney material, but also many magazines Hanna Barbera, and also of Harvey Comics, (Richie Rich, Tininha, etc). At the beginning of the holidays, my mother was a newsstand used, and bought a lot of these colorful wonders. I think it was this diversity of styles that prepared me to pass through the various universes of characters with whom I have worked in all these years as a screenwriter. — Tell your debut as a cartoonist. Tell your entry in Disney. As a teenager I knew it was about it that I wanted to work. At 15, I gathered my scribbles, took a bus and went to São Paulo, at Editora Abril, which published the Disney Magazines. They liked my drawings, but asked to train harder and come back later. At 18 I tried again and got as art assistant. In the first year in the newsroom Disney, I had to reassess my pretensions. I always thought of drawing, but the director of the department saw more qualities in my text than on the dash. After a few attempts had my first story and passed back and forth, I never stopped writing. — Do you remember the first Disney comic book you read ? The stories that marked my childhood were: - The day Duckburg stopped, and Elephant square trunk, both of Carl Barks. — How did you get the desire to become a cartoonist ? What exactly was your position at Disney cartoonist ? During the 20 years I worked at Editora Abril, 19 of them it was as Screenwriter (writer). — Could you tell us what is your favorite character in the world of Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck ? Mickey world, is Goofy and the world duck, is undoubtedly the Peninha (Fethry Duck). My first story was passed to him as Red Bat (The other side of noon - http://coa.inducks.org/story.php?c=B+780009). And with my 6 story published, also with the Red Bat, I gained my first Premio April Journalism as best comic book. — What is the history of Disney or gag you wrote and you prefer ? There were several, but I remember one in particular called: Who carries the King? With Peninha as Pena of the Jungle. (http://coa.inducks.org/story.php?c=B+850018) — Before you contact us, you know Scrooge Wiki ? Did not know. — Do you prefer Mickey Mouse or Donald Duck ? I prefer Donald Duck. — What is your favorite author of Disney? It's Carl Barks. — When you were little, what kind of comics you read (BD Disney and Disney does not) ? I answered earlier. — What was your first job ? In the department of creation of a small advertising agency. — Have you done any studies? (If so, where and how) I made advertising college. — Outside Disney, what is your favorite comic series ? Like several: Asterix, Tintin, Snoopy, Calvin, Groo ... — Which of your fellow Disney you prefer to work ? It does not have a favorite. I would love to see my stories designed by Luis Podavin, Irineu Soares Rodrigues, Moacir Rodrigues Soares, Gustavo Machado and Roberto Fukue. — When and why did you stop working for Disney ? In 1997, Editora Abril stopped producing Disney stories then the whole department was dismissed. Notes et références janvier 2016 |avant= 50px Paul112/Interview de Dominique de Coster |après= 50px Paul112/Interview d'Aré }} Catégorie:Billets de blog Catégorie:Interview